


Starożytność

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [75]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo punkt widzenia może różnić się ze względu na epokęPrompt 75. "Starożytność"





	

– Tato, to nie tak jak myślisz!  
          Grace z trudem udawało się zatrzymać Danny'ego tam gdzie stał. Sytuacja była absurdalna. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że...  
– Zabiję go! Przysięgam! – warknął, próbując ominąć córkę.  
– Ja go kocham. Tak trudno to zrozumieć? – Grace próbowała najsłodszej miny, jednak nawet to nie działało.  
– Jak mógł? Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a on śmiał umawiać się z moją córką!  
– Kocham Steve'a od lat! Teraz jestem dorosła, a my nie jesteśmy w starożytności – zauważyła.  
          Danny nie wiedział, czy woli wywieźć córkę za granicę, czy zabić najlepszego przyjaciela. Starożytność starożytnością, ale był pewien, że wtedy przeszło by to szybciej niż dziś...


End file.
